It is possible to print on many different types of print media. For example, print systems exist to print on paper, plastics, card stock, corrugated cardboard and other media. Once the media is printed it can be further processed to create specific objects. In some scenarios, the printed media, such as a printed corrugated cardboard, can be folded, creased, cut, or scored to create boxes or display structures. To protect the printed image on such print media during the additional processing, some printing systems applying an overcoat material to create a durable coating over the printed image to resist scratching, smearing, or other degradations.